


Все меняется

by LeAglani



Series: Три солнца. Две луны. [1]
Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: Bromance, Explicit Language, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pre-Slash, Slash, АУ, Развитие отношений, Слеш, броманс - Freeform, дружба, жестокость, маты, пре-слеш
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:49:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeAglani/pseuds/LeAglani
Summary: Леонард Харатио МакКой до сих пор не мог понять, как умудрился дожить до своих лет со своим скверным характером и неумением прогибаться. И он не был удивлен, что оказался в ссылке на этой забытой всеми, даже, кажется, самой Империей, планете. И вот что его действительно удивляло – как он не оказался здесь намного раньше.





	Все меняется

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: я поменяла возраст героям, так чтобы мне было комфортнее про них писать. Чехову - 23, МакКою – 34. Мне не комфортно, когда большая разница, увы-увы.
> 
> От автора: начала писать я эту эпопею аж далеким летом 2011! года, а добралась дописать хоть что-то только сейчас, в 2018. Мне всегда нравилась вселенная Mirror в Стра Треке, но мне было тяжело собраться и что-то написать по ней - мир для меня тяжелый, мрачный. Как обычно, стало жалко бросать уже имеющиеся наработки, поэтому я решила разгрести хоть что-то. Ах, эти муки выбора писать КиркБоунс, СпокБоунс или все же БоунсЧехов, сколько раз я меняла мнение, но в итоге остановилась на БоунсЧехов, ну или ЧеховБоунс, потому что я пока не определилась, какая у них там будет раскладка. Скорее всего, они будут меняться, если я когда-нибудь дойду до рейтинга.

Пролог.

Вход в землянку показался неожиданно. Он медленно, помогая себе руками, спустился вниз, словно опустился в могилу. Слабый свет костра еле разгонял тьму, освещая узкий круг вокруг себя и бросая на стены причудливые блики. Он знал, что по стенам были развешаны травы, а в углу лежали шкуры, но это знание мало помогало ему ориентироваться в темноте. 

От едкого дыма тут же начали слезиться глаза так, что хотелось быстрее выбраться на поверхность и глотнуть свежего воздуха. Но ему нужна была эта сумасшедшая старуха, Айра. Двигаться приходилось на ощупь, как мотылек на свет – к слабо светящимся красным уголькам почти уже потухшего костра. Он присел на корточки поодаль от кучи шкур и тряпок. Рассмотреть хоть что-либо ему не удалось, но, по крайней мере, дышать стало легче. 

\- Я тебя давно жду, ты задержался, - из лохмотьев показалась маленькая иссохшая рука, она что-то нашарила на полу и бросила в огонь, от чего тот встрепенулся, выбросил жадные языки пламени, и тьма, наконец, ненадолго отступила. 

Леонард МакКой подошел к костру и сел напротив старухи. В свете пламени она казалась еще страшней, чем при свете дня: косматые белые пряди волос обрамляли сморщенное обезображенное годами лицо. И тени делали его похожим на неживую маску, на которой только слепые глаза белели.

\- Наши дети умирают. Летящий огонь пожирает их изнутри.

МакКой кивнул, он и сам об этом догадался, хотя ненаучное название невольно заставило его поморщиться. Стоило бы уже привыкнуть, но это каждый раз резало слух, напоминая, с чем и с кем ему теперь приходилось работать. 

\- Если это эпидемия, то нужно будет объявить карантин и ограничить доступ к зараженным. Хотите моей помощи, лучше выполнять мои указания беспрекословно.

Раз за ним послали, значит, случилось что-то действительно серьезное. Он провел на этой забытой всеми планете уже два года, и отношения с местным населением только ухудшались. И вот уже как несколько месяцев он, как доктор, был единственным человеком, допускавшимся в поселение. Его даже легко можно было принять за одного из местных. Он отрастил бороду и давно перестал носить форму - она была неудобной и неподходящей для местного климата, к тому же лишь привлекала к себе ненужное внимание, напоминая о его статусе. Чужака и пленника.

Местные жители по понятным причинам не любили пришельцев. Те согнали их с обжитых мест, возвели странные конструкции на месте их бывших жилищ и осквернили недра их земли. Но как бы то ни было, местные никогда не гнушались пользоваться их знаниями и загадочными приборами, когда этого требовали обстоятельства.

Колония неумолимо хирела и вымирала. Будучи на задворках Империи, без мало-мальски важных ресурсов она не представляла никакого интереса. Единственная шахта с дилитиевыми кристаллами была давным-давно разработана и заброшена. Зато планета по-прежнему оставалась идеальным местом ссылки. Для таких как он, неопасных и неважных. Леонард Хоратио МакКой до сих пор не мог понять, как умудрился дожить до своих лет со своим скверным характером и неумением прогибаться. И он не был удивлен, что оказался в ссылке на этой забытой всеми планете, вот что его действительно удивляло – как он не оказался здесь намного раньше.

В этой дыре с примитивным уровнем развития коренного населения о каком-либо виде медицинского оборудования оставалось только мечтать. Ему просто повезло, что он действительно любил свою профессию и был хорош в том, что делал. По-настоящему хорош. Семья его бывшей могла лишить его состояния, лицензии, имени, лишить его единственного ребенка, лишить его свободы и шанса на нормальную жизнь, но не отобрать у него его таланта врача и целителя. Для этого им следовало сначала его убить.

Он не любил кровь. Он ненавидел смывать ее со своих рук, ненавидел вычищать ее из-под ногтей. И не имело значения, какого цвета она была: красного, синего или зеленого. Леонард МакКой просто не любил кровь, и злая ирония заключалась в том, что именно с этой субстанцией ему чаще всего приходилось сталкиваться. И не столько по работе, просто в их сумасшедшем мире иначе было нельзя. 

Но больше засыхающей на его руках коркой крови, Леонард МакКой не любил работать посреди стонов боли и предсмертных хрипов, не имея возможности хоть чем-то помочь. Не имея под рукой ничего, что мог бы все же использовать, хоть какого-нибудь оборудования, хоть каких-то лекарств, кроме тех, что могла дать отсталая медицина на этой планете. На его руках умирали женщины и дети, здоровые мужчины и дряхлые старики – эпидемия не щадила никого. Разновидность халконского вируса, занесенного на планету, как он подозревал очередным бродячим торговцем, заставляла умирать всех в независимости от пола, возраста или социального статуса в местной иерархии в мучительной горячке, сопровождаемой обильным кровотечением. 

После разговора со старой ведуньей, Леонард уже более пяти дней безрезультатно бился над вирусом, пытаясь хотя бы ограничить его бесконтрольное распространение. Даже колонисты не были в безопасности, поэтому и трусливо заперлись в каменном мешке базы, не показываясь на глаза. Ему самому повезло не заразиться только потому, что его организм был привит от большей части существующих болезней и вирусов, иначе сейчас он вместе с остальными бы выхаркивал легкие где-нибудь на шкуре в темном углу.

Когда полог палатки импровизированного госпиталя был бесцеремонно откинут, он даже удивился, что кто-то все же решился нарушить его приказ не соваться в этот ад. 

\- Какого хрена! – его возмущению не было предела.

\- Леонард МакКой, - это не было даже вопросом. Простое утверждение, произнесенное спокойным, привыкшим отдавать приказы и читать лекции голосом, уж Леонард-то мог определить. Его карие глаза недоверчиво встретились с практически черными на привлекательном довольно молодом лице иноземца.

Он был просто уверен, что никогда больше не увидит форму действующих офицеров звездного флота Империи, как был уверен в том, что проведет остаток своих дней на этой чертовой планете. Принудительная ссылка была лучшей альтернативой смерти, поэтому он почти не сопротивлялся, когда выносили приговор, и ему еще пока было ради чего жить. 

Ни нормальной воды, ни нормальной еды, ни нормального общения или компании, узкий каменный мешок четыре на четыре – тюрьма, только со свободой перемещения. Но Леонард МакКой не жаловался. И он никогда не думал, что когда-либо встретит вулканца в этой форме. Только не на этой Богом забытой планете, только не сейчас. МакКой рассеянно тряхнул головой. Он давно не употреблял галлюциногенных грибов, не на что было обменивать, но то, что перед ним галлюцинация все же верилось с трудом. 

Леонард с досадой посмотрел на свои окровавленные руки и вытер их о штаны, лишней воды все равно не было, прежде чем сложить на груди.

\- Я за него, и что с того?

Вулканец равнодушно огляделся, словно только сейчас обратил внимание, где они находились, и даже позволил мелькнуть в черных бездонных глазах чему-то похожему на брезгливость, безмерно удивив Леонарда.

\- Наружу.

МакКой скрипнул зубами, но вынужден был признать, что полевой госпиталь, наполненный криками, стонами и предсмертными хрипами, был действительно не лучшим местом для общения. Особенно, когда к ним заглянула такая «птица». Сверля глазами идеально прямую спину, он с завистью отметил и дорогую ткань синей униформы научных офицеров, и качество покроя – сидела та как влитая, подчеркивая широкие плечи и узкие бедра. 

Тыльной стороной ладони он потер слезящиеся глаза, ему даже все равно было, что он мог оставлять некрасивые бурые разводы на лице. После нескольких дней в полумраке большой импровизированной палатки с редкими отлучками, да и теми по большей части по вечерам и ночам, он успел отвыкнуть от местного беспощадного солнца.

Проморгавшись, наконец, он заметил еще двоих в униформе красного цвета, а значит, просто охрана и сопровождение, хотя и так было ясно, что к ним на поверхность спустился кто-то важный. Даже не верилось, что в их захиревшей колонии могло оказаться что-то настолько важное или стоящее, чтобы потребовало присутствия офицера высшего ранга, поэтому следующие слова, сказанные в раскрытый коммуникатор, его очень удивили.

\- Мистер Скотт, поднимайте четверых.  
1 часть

 

Корабль его по-настоящему впечатлил. Самый современный, самый передовой и самый лучший. Вышколенный экипаж, и можно было не сомневаться самые лучшие и талантливые офицеры всей Империи. Ни суеты, ни переполоха, несмотря на красный уровень тревоги.

Медотсек ему тоже понравился, не мог не понравиться. Ничего лишнего и самое лучшее оборудование. Леонард не думал, что будет скучать по такому знакомому запаху лекарств или по миганию работающих приборов, но, оказывается, успел действительно сильно соскучиться.

Если вулканец его просто насторожил, то капитан ему сразу же не понравился. Кирк. Капитан Джеймс Тиберий Кирк. Даже на Земле, занятый собственной практикой, он слышал о золотом мальчике и его победах. Тот представлял собой опасность и как враг, и как друг. Самый молодой капитан на все звездном флоте, самый перспективный, самый удачливый и самый безжалостный – это была лишь малая часть из тех слухов и сплетен, что его окружали еще с того времени, как он стал кадетом.

Не трудно было поверить во все то, что он слышал краем уха, смотря в холодные голубые глаза, изучающие его через широкий стол.

\- МакКой, у тебя всего одна попытка, - уверенный голос нарушил мирную тишину капитанской каюты, - доказать, что в твоем личном деле не была допущена ошибка, и ты действительно так хорош, как там говорится. 

Леонард понимал, что сейчас был больше похож на дикаря, чем на цивилизованного человека. Не самые комфортные условия жизни не лучшим образом сказались на его фигуре, а голый торс, местный аналог штанов и обуви только усугубляли впечатление. Добавить к этому бороду и отросшие волосы, собранные в хвост – он бы и сам не поверил, что перед ним стоит некогда один из самых перспективных и талантливых врачей штата Джорджия, а возможно и всего континента планеты Земля.

\- Что от меня требуется? – немного ворчливо вздохнул он. 

\- Спок, - коротко кивнул ему за спину Кирк.

 

К х М х С

 

Через долгих шесть часов, сделав все, что было в его власти, Леонард, устало оперевшись на раковину, смывал кровь с рук и лица. Со стороны Кирка было очень умно поднять его на борт и тем самым невольно заразить вирусом, свободно распространяемым воздушно-капельным путем. Вирусом, от которого ему только предстояло придумать и сделать вакцину. Очень удобно, ничего не скажешь.

Он догадывался, видел, почему им понадобился конкретно он, и что именно случилось на борту, но спрашивать не собирался. Ему по большому счету было все равно, кто и зачем устроил саботаж, он выполнил то, что от него хотели - теперь можно было вернуться к эпидемии на оставленной планете.

Леонард избегал смотреть на свое отражение в зеркале. Не хотел лишний раз видеть изможденное худое лицо со следами пыли и крови. Он не отказался бы от горячей ванны с пенной – роскоши, которую на корабле могли позволить себе только капитан и его первый помощник, так что об этом приходилось только мечтать. Впрочем, он не был уверен, что подобные удобства вообще присутствовали на этом корабле, каким бы современным тот ни был, но помечтать о горячей воде ему все равно никто не мешал.

Из медотсека его снова проводили в каюту капитана. Двое охранников смотрели на него оценивающе, с нескрываемым интересом, пока тяжелые взгляды гуляли по его голым плечам и спине. То еще ощущение. Словно он был живым куском мяса на обозрении, так, что не трудно было догадаться, какие тут царили нравы, хотя этому он даже не был удивлен. О нравах на флоте, как и при дворе не на пустом месте ходили слухи и домыслы даже в его родном и консервативном штате.

В каюте его встретил тихий неспешный разговор. Он замер у входа и просто смотрел на две склоненные над какими-то документами головы, на светлую и на темную. На человека и вулканца, необычный и насколько он мог судить, весьма успешный тандем. 

Он сделал несколько неуверенных шагов к столу и замер под изучающими взглядами пронзительно голубых и непроницаемо черных глаз. Если бы он сам еще полчаса назад не латал капитана, то ни за что бы не поверил, что тот был серьезно ранен - об этом теперь напоминали только перевязки, кое-где видимые под стандартной формой.

\- Я бы рекомендовал вам постельный режим в ближайшие два дня, но не думаю, что вы станете меня слушать, - осторожно заметил Леонард. Когда надо было, он умел быть вежливым. – И насколько я вижу, в моих услугах больше нет нужды, так что я бы хотел вернуться обратно на планету.

\- Корабль покинул орбиту планеты 5 часов 27 минут и 43 секунды назад, - счел нужным пояснить вулканец.

МакКой с недоумением перевел взгляд с одного лица на другое. Такого просто не могло быть. Там же погибали люди. И пусть у них были сложные отношения с местными, но он мог помочь. И он помогал, пока его силком не забрали. К тому же у него была надежда воспользоваться медицинским оборудованием на борту этого самого новейшего, самого укомплектованного корабля.

\- ЧТО?! КАКОГО ХРЕНА?! – Леонард был не просто зол, он был в бешенстве. – Там погибают люди! Дети!

\- Сколько страсти, - ухмыльнулся Кирк. – Он мне нравится. Что думаешь, Спок?

\- Слишком много шума.

Он собирал по кускам этого сучонка, а тот теперь нагло скалился ему в лицо. И самому себе он мог признаться, что от этого подобия улыбки ему стало не по себе.

\- Я не могу покидать поверхность планеты, - кое-как взяв себя в руки, постарался воззвать к логике МакКой. – Условия моей ссылки…

\- Были изменены, - безапелляционно перебил его Кирк. – Можешь забыть о той дыре. Все что от тебя требуется – подписать вот этот документ.

Он гордился тем, что когда взял протянутый пад, его рука не дрожала. Леонард с недоумением стал читать стандартный договор о вступлении в Звездный флот под руководством капитана Джеймса Тиберия Кирка в качестве офицера медицины. И сразу лейтенанта. Без какой-либо подготовки или даже прохождения обязательных шестинедельных курсов - минимума, что требовалось для подобной должности. Ах, да положение военного времени. Там даже была на это ссылка, а он и не знал, что они, оказывается, находились в положении войны. Хотя, стоп, на его памяти для Империи вообще не было времени, когда она не воевала, а значит, его действительно могли мобилизовать в любой момент из-за чрезвычайных обстоятельств, требующих его уровня навыков и опыта, что, собственно говоря, и произошло.

Леонард на три раза перечитал текст, вникая в суть.

\- Я не понимаю, зачем вам это? - мотнул он головой и протянул пад обратно, впрочем, безрезультатно, его никто и не собирался принимать от него без его подписи. Чужая логика была простой и понятной, хотя на его взгляд все равно было проще взять кого-то из системы, обученного и вышколенного.

\- Все очень просто, МакКой. Я предлагаю тебе шанс не просто вырваться из той дыры, в которой ты провел последние два года. Я предлагаю тебе возможность снова заниматься медициной и исследованиями на самом новейшем, самом передовом оборудовании с компетентной командой. У тебя снова будут статус и деньги.

\- В обмен?

\- На твою лояльность и верную службу. Мне. Личный врач, чье благополучие зависит от моего, мне не может не пригодиться, как ты понимаешь.

\- В случае моего отказа…

\- Разве тебе давалась какая-то иная альтернатива? - ненатурально удивился Кирк и вышел из-за стола. – К тому же малышка Джо, думаю, будет рада увидеть своего папу, которому, как действующему офицеру флота, к тому же под мои чутким командованием и покровительством, уже никто не посмеет отказать во встречи с его дочерью.

Кирк прошелся вокруг него, осматривая с головы до ног, пока Леонард стоял и хмурился, взвешивая чужие слова. Его слишком пристально рассматривали, настолько пристально, что хотелось быть более одетым, а не стоять в одних штанах.

Он понимал, что в его досье будет информация не только об его карьере, но и о семье и, конечно же, о дочери. Об его девочке. Как бы то ни было, как бы ни заливался перед ним соловьем Кирк, Леонард знал, чувствовал, что, согласившись, пойдет на сделку с самим дьяволом.

Он не любил когда его лишали права выбора. И никогда и подумать не мог, что свяжет свою жизнь с имперским флотом, а выходило, что то, от чего он так долго и упорно убегал, все равно настигло его. Леонард заскрипел зубами от злости, семья Джоселин так или иначе добилась своего – он все же попал во флот. Утешало только одно – они с этого ничего не будут иметь.

Теперь можно было начинать жизнь с чистого листа. У него не осталось прошлого - последнее напоминание теперь уже навсегда было забыто в его убогом жилище на планете, название которой теперь не имело значения. И он заплатил за это двумя годами своей жизни, своим именем и своей карьерой.

Леонард с тяжелым сердцем поставил подпись внизу открытого на паде документа, все же продавая душу этому голубоглазому дьяволу в капитанской золотой униформе.


End file.
